It is well known that personal contacts are advantageous when conducting transactions between parties. However, determining the contacts of one party of a transaction the contacts of the other party of the transaction and what contacts those contacts have in common can be very difficult and time consuming. Currently, there is no efficient method or system for determining such contacts between parties of a transaction.